The epic Pokemon Adventure of Rin Altair
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Rin Altair -Age 17 had a bad acident at a age of 10 that ruined his relationship with pokemon. 7 years later after that day Rin was once again offered a chance to get his own pokemon and start his adventure. But the one thing is that this might not be the best time to be a trainer because Team Plaza is back causing trouble without N being in charge. take place in pokemon black 2 M


**(This story to take place in the area of black and white 2 but Pokémon from all generation can and will be in here. The characters here (except for the main character who's an OC) will pretty much but the ones from the game so no need to explain how they looked. Also I might change some events that happens in black and white 2 the game. Also I'm not going to do a long introduction and some Pokémon might use a move that it can't learn at the moment or ever but you gotta deal with it but no worries it'll be reasonable. So enjoy yourself.)**

It was dark a raining. A little boy who was badly bruised was crying out in the rain. The boy bruises was everywhere that he could hardly stand by himself, but the part that hurts the most was his face. Even though he was in complete pain he just laid there crying. Until a little girl come by his side and asked while helping him up "What's the matter, why are you so sad."

Once the boy stopped sobbing he finally responded "M-my Pokémon was stolen from me and he was one of my best friends."

"How did they get stolen?" The girl ask

"A mean group of people came here wanting to take away peoples Pokémon and I tried to stand up to them but got my Pokémon stolen instead. I'm so weak, if only I was stronger I could have stop them from taking away my Pokémon," The boy said between a sniffle

"Hey don't cry anymore, you are strong." The girl told him

"How can I be strong? I couldn't even keep my own Pokémon from being taken from me." The boy respond.

The girl giggled and lifted the boy's face towards hers "You were strong enough to stand up to bullies, so you're strong to me." She said as she planted a kiss on the boys cheek and giggled

**(7 years later)**

**Professor Jupiter: **Hello there youngster, ha I sound like I'm old, anyways welcome to the world Pokémon where you'll have a bunch a adventures

**Professor Jupiter: **Before you start are you a boy or girl. **Boy**

**Professor Jupiter:** Ok, now what's your name? **Rin Altair**

**Professor Jupiter:** Good, now get ready for your adventure because it's going to be f*** up with grown adult fighting teenagers with Pokémon instead of just beating them up.

Just then Rin wakes up from his dream. "Huh, that was strange but for some reason I think it's true."

(Let's introduce Rin shall we. Rin had short spiky black hair, black pants, black cap, black eyes, red shoes, and a light blue jacket.)

"Rin you wake awake I got some good news for you." Rin's mother called

"Yea, I'm awake." Rin reply

"Good cause I got good news. You know Professor Jupiter my old friend who haven't spoke to me in ages, well she called me today and said that since you're more than of age that you can test out and have a very unique Pokémon of your own today." His mom told him

"Nice, but I have no idea where she is." Rin said

"Don't worry, a nice girl name Bianca going to come over soon and give it to you. You remember Bianca right." His mom said

"Yea I remember her. Sweet can't wait." Rin said

"Yea and while she's here you can, you know 'get' 'it' 'in' with her." His mom said with a wink

"Mom! Don't say stuff like that I'm freaking 17." Rin said blushing

"I'm just saying me and your father got together when we were 16 and she is a nice gir–"

"Mom seriously just stop I just want my Pokémon today." Rin said

"You sure you're ready this time, have you gotten over what happened the last time." His mom said in a worried voice

"Y-yes I have and I'll never let it happen again." Rin said with a slightly depressed face

His mom smiled then said "Good, you know those few words reminds me of what your father said to me after one night in the woods when he sweep me off my feet and-"

"You know I think I'm going to wait outside for her. See ya." Rin quickly said as he ran out the door.

Rin's mom just smiled as her son ran off.

Just when Rin ran out of the house his best friend Bruce followed by his little sister Lyra and Rin's little brother Drake.

"Sup Rin came to down to drop off your little bro." Bruce greeted him

"Thx man, but I'll have to talk to you later I'm able to get a Pokémon from professor Jupiter." Rin said

"Eh, a-another Pokémon, you sure you're ready again?" Bruce asked

Rin shook his head yes and said "Yup I'm sure."

"Alright then, once you get your Pokémon we can have a battle like the good old times." Bruce said

"You got it see ya." Rin said as he was about to run off but Bruce's little sister grab his leg and tucked on it making him stop. Rin bent down to her height and ask "What's the matter youngling?"

"I-if you get another Pokémon m-make sure you take real good care of it." Lyra said

Bruce was a bit shock from this statement

"I give you my word so don't worry." Rin told her as he rubbed her head

"Welp you better get going already." Bruce told him

Rin nods his head and began to leave

"See ya big bro." Rin's lil bro called out to him

Rin waved from behind.

After a minute of searching Rin couldn't find Bianca. Rin was just about to stop searching and wait at home but then he saw that caught his attention. A pretty girl that looked his age with long orange hair walked by that Rin have never seen before, she had a white hat making her hair flow down, yellow eyes, a sleeveless black shirt that combines with her pink skirt with a small white shirt on the inside, she also had a pink boots, black leggings, a red scarf, and a yellow bag. From what Rin can see her breast size was about a C cup. But for some reason she had a serous face on.

Rin just stared as she walked by him, for a second he thought she looked at him for a second but he discarded the thought because it seems like she walked even faster when she went by him. Once she walked by Rin notice something. She dropped a poke ball from her bag but it didn't seem like she notice it. Rin saw this as an opportunity to introduce himself to her. So he picked up the poke ball and looked for her. Eventually he found her going into this one cloths store and followed. Once inside he saw her go through another smaller at the very back of the store. In about 2 minutes Rin manages to get through the crowd of women and miserable kids who was force to go with them and made it to the back of the store.

At the door, got the poke ball out and got ready to go in. After a few seconds of breathing Rin open the door and walked it. The room had a lot of stuff in it and was dark but he didn't see anyone inside. He close the door behind him and looked around a bit.

After bit he heard something coming from somewhere but he couldn't district where it is exactly so he just followed the sound. It sounded like someone was talking to themselves because there was only one voice but Rin couldn't get the full conversation "Great, just freaking great, out of all the place here I was told to scan this area. The one place I didn't want go to. It's been like 7 years since I've been here. I just hope I don't run into that boy, but was that guy I see outside him, Naw doubt it he should be gone on an adventure by now. That and he should've move."

After a while of following the voice he manages to corner the voice behind something. When he look behind he saw something really interesting. The girl he met outside, yea she was changing. She had black and grey tights for pant, her hair was flowing a bit more freely because she didn't have her white hat on but he did see a black round hat with an X by her feet, and the black shirt she was wearing before was in her hand, and she had no bra on at the moment so she was bare chested.

The girl was talking to herself until she heard something from behind her. She quickly turn her head behind and came to see Rin standing there, staring at her with s red face and a nose bleed.

His only reaction was "Uhhh"

The girl blushed and shouted "Pervert!" as she threw a punch at him

"Duck." Rin said as he ducked making the girl trip and fall on top of him pushing both of them to the ground.

When the girl recovered from the fall she looked up but didn't see Rin anywhere in sight under she looked down and saw that he face was buried in her chested. When she finally lifted her chest from him, he had dizzy eyes, pink face, and a bigger nose bleed then before.

She quickly got up covered her chest and 'use' stomp on his face covering his eyes and snapping him out of it. "Pay attention you perv why are you following me?" she asked

Rin then held up his arm and show her the poke ball in his hand "Y-you drop this outside, so I wanted to give it back." He said

The girl took the ball and threw into her bag "U-um thanks."

For a good moment the girl just stared at him until Rin said "Can you stop stepping on my face."

**(3 minutes later)**

The girl was fully dressed standing but is now completely covered in a black hood.

"Anyways thank for returning my poke ball, I would have been in big trouble if I lost this. Not only that bit I'll hate to lose this Pokémon." She said

"Is this your favorite Pokémon?" Rin asked

The girl nodded yes

"Can I see it?" he continued

"Um sorry no, I don't like other people seeing my Pokémon and I gotta go soon." She responded

"Aw." Rin sighed disappointment "Oh well, it was still a nice to meet you." He continued as he started to hold out his hand "My names Rin what's you-"but Rin had to stop when he felt something soft in his hands. When he looked down he saw that he accidently grope her chest, where he looked back up he saw the girl with an angry face and a wind up fist then everything went black for him.

When Rin finally woke up no one was there so he just left the store.

He felt a bit tired so he just decided to go back home and wait for Bianca there again.

When he finally got home he was greeted by mother.

"Oh I see you're back, did you find Bianca." Rin's mother said to him

"No, but I'm tired right now so I'm going to rest in my room." Rin told her

"Um, ok honey take care-" His mom started but then notice something on Rin's cheek, he then grinned and said "Oh now I see why you're tired, you must have been busy with some girl."

Rin almost fall over but catch himself "What made you say that!" he shouted at her in surprise.

Her mom then pointed at his face and said "Well that lip shaped lipstick mark on your cheek makes it real obvious."

"What!?" Rin shouted as he run into the nearest bathroom and looked into the mirror and right there was like his mom said, a lip shaped lipstick mark right on his cheek. For some reason this reminded Rin of something but he just shrugged it off by washing it off, then something struck Rin. Was the kiss mark on his cheek from the girl he recently met, but before Rin can get into deeper thought about this he heard a doorbell.

When he answered the door standing there was his friend Bruce.

"Oh sup man what you need." Rin greeted him

"Nothing I'm just here to drop her off." Bruce said as he tilted his body and showed that Bianca was standing right behind her.

"Hello, sorry it took so long I kiiiinda got lose on the way here." Bianca said with a sigh

Everyone face palmed.

"Anyways without any more delay here's your choice of Pokémon." Bianca said hold out a case that had three poke balls in it.

"Do you mind if you show me the Pokémon outside?" Rin ask

"Sure." Bianca responded

Just then everyone was outside. Bianca then took the three poke balls and threw them into the air then they release the Pokémon inside of them.

The first Pokémon was the grass type nut Pokémon Chespin, the second Pokémon that came out is the fire type fox Fennekin, and last but not least Froakie the water type frog.

"Wow so many Pokémon I've never seen before." Rin's little brother Drake said

"I can wait to see which he'll chose." Lyra said

"So many choses it's kinda hard to choose." Rin said

Rin then stayed silent for a while and thought to himself. ("Well they different types and that'll matter in my adventure so I gotta think about what'll I need the most. Fire is the most powerful one but they always get screwed over by most of the gym leaders and I can't afford to be losing a bunch of battles at the beginning of my adventure that'll leave a bad rep. The grass type has balance stats I guess but the move set doesn't fit them till very later and then some and a good sum of it is stats move like poi, palz, or burn, and I don't wanna but one of those dicks who spam those things. Then there's the water type, they're usually the most adapted one out of the three. Hmm)

After a moment Rin decided.

"I chose-"then Rin pointed at "Froakie." As he finish Froakie jumped on to

"Interesting chose." Bianca said "Would you like to nickname it."

"Sure, but what can I nickname it." Rin thought then he examine Froakie by holding him in his hands.

Froakie had very white light blue skin and big eyes. Then Rin notice something about one of Froakie's eyes. Froakie's right eye had a scar in four different directions so when he closed his eyes it was shaped like a X.

"I got it!" Rin shouted

"Bro we're all here no need to shout." Bruce said

"Sorry." Rin said he then held up Froakie and said "I'll name you X. would you like that name?" He ask Froakie

Froakie answered by giving a happy "Froakie." Sound to him.

"Then it's settle then your name is X." Rin said tossing X into the air

"Whelp now that you have a Pokémon lets battle." Bruce said getting out his poke ball.

"You got it." Rin respond then they both took their side on the field.

"I wonder if Rin's a bit rusty since his last Pokémon." Rin's mother thought

"What's happening here Mary." Bruce mother said coming over from her house.

"Bruce and Rin is having a battle Jessie." Rin's mom said

"Oh so Rin got a new Pokémon." Bruce mom asked

Rin's mom nodded yes

"Great." She said standing next to her. "But I gotta ask, what did happen to Rin's first Pokémon?"

Rin's mother took a sad sigh and said "It's a bit of a sad story. You see Rin's first Pokémon was actually a Charmander. He found it as an abandon egg at a very young age of 6 so when it hatch I allowed him to have it as his first Pokémon. He played with it all the time, even more then he did train. That was might be the reason it never evolved. Anyways after a couple of years since Rin met Charmander when he just turn 10 years old on the day he was about to travel Team plasma came to our village. They wanted all of the village's Pokémon but Rin stood up to them with Charmander by his side. They fought hard and actually manages to push Team plasma back and leave the village but at the cost Rin's Charmander got stolen at the end. That wasn't the worst part yet. When he tried to stop them from taking Charmander he got beat up badly. I don't even know who did it to him I just found him at our doorstep bruise. Since then Rin have always kept his distant from Pokémon. After the incident they moved the age to be able to go on an adventure from 10 to 15. Even when Rin was of age again and was offered a Pokémon from a Jhoto professor for a project he was working on but he refused it and just stayed at home. I'm actually surprise he accepted a Pokémon this time. Because the last I check he refused to have anything to do with Pokémon since 2 years ago so I stop bothering him about it. I'm happy he change his mind about having a Pokémon. He kinda reminds me of his father." By the time she stop talking there were some tears in her eyes.

When she notice them she wiped them off "Oh I'm sorry about being depression hope this didn't kill your mood." She said with a giggle.

But when she turned to her friend she and Bianca were holding each other crying "What a touching story?"

Rin's mom only reaction was a sweat drop and a sigh.

Back to the battle.

"Hope you ready for your first battle X." Rin said as he tossed Froakie into the battlefield and was reply with a happy. "Froakie!"

"I'm actually a bit surprise how well Froakie is listening to everything Rin says." Rin's mom said to her

"Yea usually it take a little while for the Pokémon to be that friendly with its trainer like with my Tepig when I first started." Bianca added

Just as they were talking a hooded man was walking by unseen or notice by the forest part of the village. The guy were completely covered with a brown hood but you could still see some green hair coming out. When he saw that a battle was about to start he decided to stop his travels and watch for a bit. As he saw how easy it was for Rin to command Froakie around without Froakie being a bit disagreement and hearing how they both just met each other he thought to himself "That Froakie must have a docile nature. This should be interesting to watch."

Bruce smirked "I hope your skills aren't too rusty because I'm no ordinary opponent." He said as he brought out his poke ball. "Prepare yourself for the Pokémon I'm going to use I've been raising from an egg for 2 years now."

He then threw the poke ball into the air "Come on out Bagon." As the poke ball open up Bagon come out.

"Bagoooooooooon!" Bagon screech when it came out.

Before any can happen Bagon immediately went and tackle a wild Lillipup that was walking by minding its own business.

"Bagon come on can you go five minutes without causing trouble for me." Bruce shouted out at him

The hooded man dropped a sweat and said "I'm guessing that Bagon have a naughty nature."

Bagon came back to field ready for battle after Bruce had to go stop him from tackling another Pokémon.

"Let the battle start!" Bianca cheered in excitement.

"You can have the first move Rin." Bruce said

Rin reply "Thanks. X use pound."

"Froakie." X said as he jump towards Bagon preparing a pound.

"Bagon use Rage." Bruce said

Bagon took the pound then let out a roar and tackle Froakie back sending Froakie flying back.

"Now quickly Bite." Bruce said

Bagon quickly ran towards X before it landed on the ground and bite into it causing X to scream a bit in pain as it was thrown into the ground.

"That was a smart counter followed by a good assault." The hooded man said

"X you ok." Rin said to Froakie.

Froakie responded with a nod yes.

"Good now use Bubble." Rin told him

X nodded and blew a bunch of bubbles at Bagon as it said "Froakie!"

Bruce quickly shouted "Bagon dodge it!"

Bagon ran to the side but the wide spread bubbles were too wide for the Bagon to dodge and it got hurt by it.

"Damn it." Bruce said as Bagon got hit.

"Yea now while it's getting hit with bubbles use pound." Rin said

"Dodge it." Bruce said

As the Froakie charged towards the Bagon, the Bagon attempted to jump away but the bubbles were in his way and he couldn't see which way it should dodge at. Before it could figure out where to it was hit in the face by the pound.

"Interesting trick. He used how wide spread Bubble is to block off Bagon's view then got a hit in." the hooded man thought as he continued to watch.

"Alright." Rin said

Bruce stated "I see that you still remember some of your training at trainers' school but don't count me down yet Bagon use your recently learned move Headbutt."

"What." Rin said in shock

Before X can react Bagon use it head and smashed it on him getting a direct hit making X slide on the ground back towards Rin screaming "FROOOOOOAK!"

"X!" Rin shouted as he saw Froakie badly hurt and not getting back up.

"Ain't that a surprise? Who knew his Pokémon knew a decently high level move.

After a few seconds Froakie still didn't get back up.

"Looks like this battle is over. Oh well it was fun while it lasted." The hooded man said as he got back up and started to slowly walk away.

"Guess this means I've won." Bruce spoke in happiness "You put up a good battle though."

Bianca then said "The battle is over and the winner is B-"

"Froakie!" X shouted as it struggles it get back up.

"What!" Bruce yelled

The hooded man stopped in his tracks and looked back a bit shock.

"I was pretty sure that Froakie didn't have any strength left to fight." He said

"X can you still fight?" Rin asked

Froakie finally stood up and turned toward Rin saying "Froakie froakie froak froak froakie!"

Rin look stunned a bit then grinned "I gotcha." He then turned to Bruce and said "I hope you're ready because I'm going to win this."

"Bring it." replied Bruce

"Froakie Pound." Rin said and said ordered X jumped at Bagon.

Bruce laughed after before saying "Didn't you learn the first time you used this. Bagon counter with your Rage."

Rin smirked "Just as I wanted." He said catching Bruce off guard "X now use Bubble."

Froakie then blew bubbles towards Bagon's face again blocking of his eyesight again.

"Damn you got me again. But it doesn't matter because Rage will since do damage." Bruce stated

"Not unless something stops it from attacking." Rin said

"What do you mean?" Bruce ask

"Don't you know? Rage is a counter move, so the effect of it only works on the first move that it made contact with. But if something stop it from attacking the effect will wear off since it didn't attack against the first move that made contact with it." Rin answered

"So what. It's too late to call a move now." Bruce responded

"True. But who said that X is finish using Pound." Rin said

Bruce then realized what he meant "Oh no!"

Through all the bubble X came through them and got a direct hit on Bagon. "Bagoooooon." Shouted Bagon

"Good job X!" Rin yelled

"Smart thinking using how his opponent don't know how to react to his bubble trick to his adventive." The hooded thought

"Bagon Bite his arm!" Bruce yelled

Bagon now had red eyes and open its mouth

"Get out of there X." Rin shouted

X tried to jump back but his arm was bitten by Bagon.

"Toss him into the air." Bruce said

"Bagooon!" Bagon shouted as he toss Froakie into the air.

Before X can reach the ground Bruce then said "Use Headbutt to knock him into the Air."

Bagon quickly moved and use his head to knock Froakie back into the air.

"Oh no." Rin said

"Keep at it Bagon." Bruce said

Bagon continuously knock Froakie into the air with Headbutt.

"Froakie use Pound." Rin said

Froakie attempted to use Pound but was hit back up before it could even wave his arm.

"That moves is to slow to use now. This time I'm going to make sure your Froakie won't have any energy to fight." Bruce told Rin

"Damn it I don't know what I can do. The bubble trick can't work this time since it already knows where Froakie will land." Rin thought to himself

"Oh boy look like he don't know what to do." The hooded man thought

Little by little Froakie energy dropped with every hit into the air.

"Oh no big bro is doom." Rin's little boy said

"Yes my bro got this in the bag." Bruce little sister said

"Time to finish this with one more Headbutt." Bruce said

"X slightly use Bubble." Rin said

"That won't work I already know where it'll land so Bagon don't need to see to be able hit it." Bruce stated

"That's not what I aim for." Rin said

When X a blow a few bubbles downward it cause X to go back into the air before Bagon can touch it.

"He got out of the lock." Rin's bro said

"Oh no you don't. Bagon jump after him." Bruce said

Bagon jump at Froakie.

"I have you now!" Bruce shouted

"I should be the one saying that." Rin responded "X use Quick Attack."

Just before Bagon reach X, X dash at high speed smacking Bagon back down to the ground.

"Even I thought he wouldn't make it out of that but he did." The hooded said to himself

He then look at both sides of him and said "I'm so lonely."

"So you've been holding that move back have you?" Bruce said

"Not really, most like he just recently learned it but that should be the least on your mind. X quick attack again." Rin said

"Rage!" Bruce responded

X at high speed dash and strikes Bagon as Bagon eyes got red from the attack and was about to strike back.

"X quickly another Quick Attack!" Rin shout

Right before Bagon could hit X, X hit him with another quick attack making the effect of rage wear off.

"Damn it he's too fast." Bruce said

"Quickly circle around him with Quick Attack and use bubble." Rin said

X quickly was running fast around Bagon and began another bubble attack

"Get away from there." Bruce said but it was too late.

Bagon was surrounded by a field of bubble and couldn't see in any direction.

"Froakie from behind the bubbles use Quick Attack back to back." Rin said

Covered by bubbles X quickly move attacking Bagon from all directions.

"Bagon try to Headbutt him." Bruce said

Bagon threw his head at one direction thinking that Froakie was there but was wrong and was hit by a barrage of quick attacks.

Bruce grinned his teeth then shouted "Stand strong Bagon!"

After a barrage of attack all the bubble were popped in the process.

After a hard battle both Pokémon were exhausted. The two Pokémon were staring each other off panting hard along with their trainer.

"X can't take any more of this I have to end it with the next attack." Rin thought to himself "But what can I do?"

Bruce was thinking about the same thing "Bagon is almost out of energy but I'm sure Rin's Froakie is in the situation. But what can I do?"

"I can't do another bubble trick because X has no energy left for it and Bruce might be able to find an opening." Rin thought

"I can't use Rage because Rin might use bubble plus I doubt Bagon can take any more hits. A straight Headbutt might be easy for Rin to dodge it with Froakie's speed advantage. "Bruce thought

"I got it!" They both thought "Well I think I do."

"Look like this is the climax of the battle, I wonder what'll be the resolution." The hooded man said

"Let's end this!" They both yelled

"X USE GROWL!" Rin shouted

"BAGON USE LEER!" Bruce also shouted at the same time as Rin

At the sound of their trainer's voice X sent a savage Growl at Bagon while Bagon at the same time gave X a deadly Leer.

Then the next two command came in a quick flare at the same time from the two trainers

"X QUICK ATTACK WHILE ALSO USING POUND/BAGON CHARGE AT THEM WITH BITE!"

X dashed at high speed towards Bagon as Bagon charged back with open jaws.

The two Pokémon got closer and closer at each other screaming "FROAKKKKIIIIEEEE! /BAGOOOOOOONNN!" Than they clashed for second before passing by each other.

Everything went silent for a while. The Pokémon just stood there with their back turn to each other.

Then something broke the silence.

"Bagon" was said as Bagon fell down to its knee with the head barely off the ground

But soon after then this was hear "Froa…kie." As X fell to ground knocked out.

Everything was silent.

Then it was broken by laughter, laughter from both trainers who were soon join by everyone around them and in the distant they thought they heard some clapping.

The hooded man was quietly clapping alone. "That was fun to watch, those kids do have some skill." He said as he began to walk away "What were their names again. Rin and Bruce. I'm going to take some intrest into that Rin person." He thought "He might've won if his pokemon were more trained."

"Well that was a heated battle." Bruce chuckled as his Bagon slowly retreated back to his trainer

"Yea, but you won in the end." Rin reply as he walked over to his Froakie and pick him up into his arms "You ok?" he ask his pokemon and got a response of a weak nod yes.

"True, but I got to say I think I had the advantage since I've been raising my pokemon since birth while you just got yours." Bruce said as he patted Bagon's head "Good job little buddy, return."

"Oh well good battle. I just loved how everything got serous." Rin said

"Anyways here's I got an Oran berry you should heal up your Froakie." Bruce said as he started to search his pocket.

"No no." Bianca said interrupting "Your pokemon injuries are too great to just be healed by a berry. You need to get it some proper treatment."

"Ok where do we get that?" Rin asked

"A pokemon center of course." Bianca said

"Oh yea. But we don't have a pokemon center here in Aspertia city." Bruce said

"Yes you do. It's right there." Bianca said as he pointed at a red roof building with a poke ball symbol on the top.

Bruce just stared at the building dumbfounded. "Huh so that what that building was. I always though they were just- never mind anyways lets go Rin."

Rin nodded and followed "Bye mom I'll at the pokemon center." Rin called out before following Bruce

"Alright be careful." Rin's mom called back.

"You got an interesting son there." Bainca told Rin's mother

"Yea I know, he's just like his father." She replied "I just hope he stays safe this time."

"No worries Mrs. Altair I'm sure he'll be safe. He has his Froakie with him and I know Bruce have his back to. Plus he'll probly make lots of friends who'll have his back to." Bianca told her.

"I guess you're right." Rin's mother said, then a devilish grin appeared "You know Rin is single and since he will be going on an adventure soon so he'll be alone a lot so you can get some "privitcy" with him."

Bianca blushed and said "WHAT!"

"Oh come on don't act like you never thought of it." Rin's mom whisper into her ear making her face turn even more red "Thinking about at night you two alone in a forest and-"

"You know I better follow them to make sure they're alright." Bianca interrupted as she ran off.

Rin's mother just smiled at herself.

**(At the pokemon center)**

"And here's your pokemon." Nurse Joy said as she hands them a trey with two poke balls on it.

"Thanks." Both Rin and Bruce said as they took their own poke balls

"Now that your pokemon are healed why not let them out." Bainca said to them.

"Good idea." Rin said as he throw his poke ball into the air "Come out X!"

As X came is it cheerfully said "Froakie." Then jumped onto Rin's heads.

"Well I see you're healthy." Rin chuckled then turned to Bruce "Why didn't you send out your bagon?" he asked

"Um, I kinda wanna wait before I do that so that he won't cause any more trouble for me." Bruce sighed "Why did I have get the Bagon with a naughty nature."

"So where will you guys go now?" Bianca asked them

"Well I'm going to travel through route 19 and train some more until I get to Sangi city." Bruce said

"Good choice to train yourself." Bianca said "What about you Rin?"

"Ha, I guess I'll go to the edge of our city to route 19 to do a little training then I'll go straight to the Gym here." Rin said

"I wish you the best of luck then." Bruce told him

"I second that." Bianca added

Rin then turn to X who nodded back at him. "Alright then, lets go!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

**((End))**

**(So how you guys like it. Remember one thing that a lot of the events that happened in Black 2 will be different here. Plus I'll be adding some pokemon from X and Y for fun but don't worry I'm only adding a few for fun. So favorite this chapter, follow the story if you're new, and I'll see you guys later.)**


End file.
